


Jasper and Steven in Rose's Room

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clouds, Rain, Rose's Room, mention of Blue Diamond, mention of White Diamond, mention of the Rebellion, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper and Steven head into Rose's room so Jasper can have a talk with Pink Diamond.





	Jasper and Steven in Rose's Room

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at a time in the future where Steven and Jasper are on good terms with each other. Jasper gets fiercely protective of the boy after he reunites her with her beta mates.

>Steven stood with Jasper in front of the temple door. Jasper was holding the boy's right hand gently, a small grimace on her face.  
>"Jasper, are you sure you want to do this?"  
>"I'm sure Steven. I need to see my Diamond one more time, even if.......even if it isn't really her."  
>Steven sighs as he lifts his shirt with his left hand. "Okay Jasper, if you're sure. Let's go see mom." Steven's gem glowed brightly as the door began to glow to match. It swirled in the center in a rose pattern before engulfing the door in white. The sight of the pattern caused Jasper to tighten her grip slightly on Steven's hand.  
>The white gave way and opened up into a large room filled with pink clouds. Steven led Jasper into the temple. The door swirled closed behind the pair.  
>"Room, we want to see Pink Diamond." Steven's voice was strong and clear. Jasper felt a twinge of longing in her gem. Sometimes, Steven reminded her of how she viewed her Diamond, strong, commanding, and an absolute authority.   
>The pink clouds began to swirl and condense in front of the pair, taking on a large, vaguely humanoid shape.   
>The vague shape came together into a familiar large pink figure. Pink Diamond stood before Jasper and Steven. Her eyes fluttered open before she looked down and smiled upon the pair.  
>"Hello Steven, hello Jasper. What brings you both here?"   
>Jasper's body begins to shake as tears form in her eyes. "M-my Diamond, why? WHY?!? Why didn't you ever tell us you were Rose Quartz?! If you wanted to go against Homeworld, why didn't you do it as yourself?! We would have followed you, my Diamond, if you had let us know! So why?!"  
>The facsimile Pink Diamond frowned before she sat on her knees in front of Jasper. The apparition placed her hands on Jasper's cheek.  
>"Jasper, my dear, sweet, perfect Jasper. I wanted to give gems the choice to follow me willingly into rebellion. If I had told you all who I was, it would have invalidated the purpose of the whole thing and endangered all gems in my court. "  
>Jasper looks at the image of her Diamond, tears flowing freely from her eyes now. "It still hurts, my Diamond, knowing I went against you, and happily! I fought with such vigor, I wanted to make you proud of me, proud of all of us that came out of Beta. Now, all the victories I won during the rebellion feel like failure and betrayal."  
>Rain begins to pour gently in the room as the visage of Pink Diamond begins to cry. "I was proud of you, Jasper, of all of my gems. I loved you all. That's why I could never tell you who I was, why I could never openly rebel. White would have shattered you all without a second thought, or worse." Pink Diamond's face shifted from sadness to serious. "Do you know what White Diamond is capable of, Jasper? Have you ever seen what she can do to gems firsthand?"  
>Jasper hesitated for a moment before she replied. "No, I haven't."  
>"I figured as much, it's not a well known ability. Steven has seen it firsthand, however. White Diamond has the power to completely take over a gem's body, bleaching it out into a pure white. Any gem hit by her beam becomes a mere shell, a puppet for her to speak through and use her powers from. I couldn't stand the thought of my gems being reduced to that again, not after seeing it happen to my first Pearl. If I had rebelled openly, she may have zapped me too."  
>Steven and the visage of Pink Diamond both shuddered as Jasper sat dumbfounded before the image of her Diamond.  
>It took Jasper a minute before she turned to Steven, a concerned expression on her face. "Can White Diamond.....really do that, Steven?"  
>"She can do it Jasper. I saw her control Yellow and Blue, as well as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. She even tried to control my gem half after pulling my gem out of my body. I'm sure she would have tried to control mom, tried to control Pink Diamond, if she had been discovered as Rose Quartz back then."  
>A look of horror spread across Jasper's face, then one of sympathy as she pulled Steven into her arms. "I'm sorry you had to see see that. Nobody deserves to see their family hurt before their own eyes. Even if they recover, it's not a pleasant experience."  
>The visage of Pink Diamond smiled as she looked on at Jasper hugging Steven. Then her face fell a bit as her form twisted and shrank down.  
>Rose Quartz stood before the pair, and laid her hand on Jasper's shoulder. "For what it's worth Jasper, I'm sorry you suffered because of me. I know I don't have the right to do so, but I want to ask you to do something."  
>Jasper looked up at the form of Rose Quartz, confusion on her face. She looked back at Steven, the boy shrugged his shoulders as a response.  
>Jasper looked back towards Rose Quartz. "What do you want to ask of me?"  
>"Please, do your best to protect Steven. Please protect my son." Makeshift tears fell from the fake Rose's face as she made her request.  
>Jasper's eyes widened a bit before she smiled. "I would have protected him even if you hadn't have asked. He's done so much for me and my beta sisters. No way will anything harm him as long as I'm around."  
>The form of Rose Quartz smiled before she began to break apart into pink clouds. "Thank you, Jasper."  
>As the last bits of the fake Rose Quartz faded away, Steven hugged Jasper. "I'm sorry about that Jasper, sometimes the room does weird things like that."  
>"It's okay Steven. Let's get out of here, I got what I wanted."


End file.
